


Wedding in Japan 3

by Cockapoo_Skye



Series: Wedding in Japan [3]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Adulthood, Aged-Up Character(s), Children, F/M, Hospital, Jerlita, Kids, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, game show, protagonists have children, threequel, willumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cockapoo_Skye/pseuds/Cockapoo_Skye
Summary: William and Co. are participating on a game show by a host named Robert and want to help Ulrich to pay for the operation of his wife. Sissi is the current teacher of the former Lyoko warriors and believes, that her son, she's raising by herself belongs to William. Yumi finds something strange about the host of the game show and asks Jeremie for help. Is she right? What's going on with Ulrich's wife? Who's Robert really?





	1. Chapter 1

It was 9 O clock in the morning and William and his family were outside of their house.

"Enter into the car" Replied William and his kids and his Wife Yumi entered into their black Chevrolet Suburban.

"Yay, my first day at the kindergarten!" Exclaimed Willamina happy. Willamina is Yumi and Williams oldest child and her face resembles Yumi. Her hair and skin colour are like they from William.

"The kindergarten is great, my dear" Replied Yumi.

"The only part of school I really like it" Replied William. "...But the rest you will like it too. You will find new friends, play with them and you can make there your  _ siesta! " _

"And at the creche you will find new friends too" Said Yumi to Hiro and Yuna, her younger kids.

"Mom, I'm afraid of the creche" Said Yuna. Yuna looks just like Yumi, except, she heritages blue eyes, from someone of their great-grandparents.

"Yuna, you don't need to be afraid of it. There you will have a lot of fun" Said Yumi.

"Daddy, can you come with me there? Just today?" Asked Yuna.

"But I have to drive your mommy to work" Replied William.

"Don't worry William. I can take the bus" Replied Yumi.

"But you don't have to"

"I don't have any problem and what did Adam Sandler say in his new movie. 99% are for the kids and 1% for us." Said Yumi.

"Didn't he meant for spending the time alone or something  _ else?"  _ Asked William.

"No, regularly" Said Yumi.

"Okay" Replied William. He arrived at the kindergarten and Willamina and Yumi left there.

"Bye Daddy" Replied Willamina.

"Bye" Said William and drove away.

"Are we almost there?" Asked Hiro. Hiro's face resembles Williams and his Skin color and hair color he heritages from Yumi. He also heritages a little bit of rebellious behavior.

"Just a few houses and we arrive" Said William.

Back to Willamina.

"Have fun" Replied Yumi and left Willamina at the kindergarten. Willamina entered in the classroom and saw some kids, who are already there.

"Hey Willamina" Said a pink haired girl. Her name is Lily. She is Jeremie and Aelitas daughter.

She has pink hair, like Aelita. Blue eyes, like Jeremie and her face resembles Aelita. She is smart as Jeremie.

"Hi Lily" Replied Willamina.

"Do you want to play with me?" Asked Lily.

"Yes, what should we play?" Asked Willamina.

William arrived with Hiro and Yuna at the creche and entered into the house.

"See, they are a lot of kids to play with" Said William.

"Look, Antonio, Felix and Lukas are here" Said Hiro and ran to them.

Antonio is Odd and Samantha's son and he has got white skin like Odd, Brown hair like Samantha and his face is different from both. Felix and Lukas are Ulrich and Yukis sons and they are twins and have got brown hair, like Ulrich, blue eyes like Yuki and their faces are similar to Ulrich's.

Yuna hugged Williams leg.

"Please stay with me dad" Replied Yuna.

"You don't need to be afraid. Hiro is here, and Antonio, Felix and Lukas. They are your friends. They will help you, whenever you need" Said William and Yuna smiled.

"Will you give your dad a hug?" Asked William. Yuna hugged William.

"I love you daddy" Replied Yuna.

"I love you too" Replied William.

"How sweet, I must cry" Replied Odd joking.

"Hey Odd" Replied William.

"Hey guys" Replied Ulrich.

"Hey Ulrich" Replied William and Odd.

"Guess, who's the teacher of our kids?" Asked Ulrich.

"Sissi? If it would be her. I would crack up laughing"

"It is her" Replied Ulrich.

"What? Hahaha" Odd started to laugh.

"Embarrassing" Replied William.

"Why?" Asked Ulrich.

"I and Sissi, erm..." Replied William.

"Sissi was once his girlfriend" Replied Odd.

"Yes, and?"

"A few months later, after they broke up I dated her, then I broke up with her too"

"So, with who did she like the relationship more?" Asked Ulrich.

"Probably him. I used to hear her moaning, when she stayed with him at nights" Replied Odd.

"You what?" Asked William.

"Stop looking like that. I could hear you two fucking" Replied Odd.

"Hey don't say that word, we have here a lot of young kids around here" Said Ulrich.

"You know I could hear her moaning, like that:  ** Oh William, harder, harder! ** " Said Odd and tried to sound like Sissi, so good he could. Ulrich laughed and William did a face palm, because of Odds stupidity. Some parents looked at Odd. At that point Sissi entered into the room and greeted all.

"Hello everyone" Replied Sissi. "My name is Elisabeth Delmas, but you can call me Sissi or Ms Delmas." Said Sissi and kept talking.

"So I sit here for a while with the other parents" Said Ulrich and sat too.

"Me too" Replied Odd.

"I stay here a little bit too. Have to go work later" Replied William.

"I thought you had free" Replied Odd.

"That's tomorrow"

"Well, tomorrow I work" Said Ulrich.

"I know dude, we work in the same Pizzeria" Replied Odd and sat between Ulrich and William.

"I also got a diploma for first Aid..." Replied Sissi. Odd turned to Ulrich and whispered.

" ** A little more ** " Whispered Odd into Ulrich's ear and both giggled.

" _ Seriously?"  _ Thought William.

" ** Oh Will ** ** iam ** **?"  ** Whispered Odd again and both giggled louder.

_ "Calm down, William. Ignore those two"  _ Thought William.

" ** Oh,oh,oh!"  ** Moaned Odd quietly and this one sounded almost like Sissi, that both started to laugh loud. William turned red

"Could you two stop laughing around!" Exclaimed William and Sissi at the same time. Ulrich and Odd stopped.

"Did you hear, what we were talking about?" Asked Odd.

"Since you two started" Replied Sissi.

"Oh" Replied Odd and sat down.

"I'm sorry" Replied Ulrich and sat down.

Later all kids were playing and Odd and Ulrich were talking. William was sitting and looking at Yuna playing with Hiro and their other friends. Sissi walked to William and sat down next to him.

"Hey" Replied Sissi.

"Oh hey" Replied William. "Erm, that about Odd and Ulrich. I'm sorry for it" Replied William.

"No problem, its not your fault" Replied Sissi. William gave a quick smile and kept looking at his kids.

"Do you have kids?" Asked Sissi.

"Yes, I have got three."

"Oh three?" Asked Sissi.

"Yes, two are here and the oldest one goes to the Kindergarten" Replied William.

"Who are they?" Asked Sissi.

"It is that little girl and that little guy, that are playing with the brown haired twins." Replied William and showed her the kids playing with Lukas and Felix.

"The guy looks just like you" Replied Sissi.

"And the girl just like her mother" Replied William and smiled.

"Who's the mother?" Asked Sissi.

"Its Yumi. Yumi Ishiyama" Replied William.

"You're kidding, right?" Asked Sissi.

"No, Its true. We are married."

"So, then she's Mrs Dunbar, right?" Asked Sissi.

"Exactly" Replied William.

"Well, that's great" Replied Sissi.

"What about you?" Asked William.

"Well, I have got a son" Replied Sissi.

"Oh and who's the daddy?" Asked William.

"...I think the father is you" Replied Sissi. William looked shocked.

"Me?" Asked William. "You're kidding, right?" Asked William. Sissi shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh no" Replied William.


	2. Chapter 2

Yumi arrived at the hospital and entered into it and walked to the workers wardrobe.

„Good morning, ladies" Greeted Yumi to some other women, who work with her.

„Morning Yumi" Replied some Women. Yumi walked to her locker and opened it and took her work clothes out. Someone entered into the wardrobe.

„Good morning...Oh a striptease" Replied a woman coming in. Some women giggled.

„Morning Gloria" Replied the Women.

„Morning Gloria" Replied Yumi. Gloria has dark blonde hair and is a few years older than Yumi. She walked to her Locker, that was next to Yumi's and opened it.

„So how was your morning?" Asked Gloria.

„Good" Replied Yumi. „I woke up, drank a cup of tea, woke up my kids, gave them their breakfast..."

„Oh how are you kids doing?"

„I think they're fine, Yuna just was a little bit afraid of the creche"

„Aw, you should bring them once here" Replied Gloria.

„Yeah, you're right Gloria" Replied one of the other Women. „I didn't see your kids since you gave birth to them"

„Maybe I can ask William, if he brings the kids here at the afternoon" Said Yumi.

„Oh and how's your relationship with William going?" Asked Gloria.

„It’s..." Replied Yumi and she turned a bit green.

„Yumi, are you okay?" Asked a woman.

„You're a little bit green on your face" Replied Gloria. Yumi ran into a toilet and the women could hear her puking.

„Yumi are you okay?" Asked a woman.

„I go to her" Replied Gloria and entered into the toilet. „Yumi, are you okay?" Asked Gloria. Yumi stood up and walked to the lavatories.

„I think so, maybe I ate something spoiled" Replied Yumi.

„Are you feeling good?" Asked Gloria.

„I'm better now" Replied Yumi „Let’s go"

„Yeah" Replied Gloria and both left the toilet and walked with the other women out of the wardrobe.

Meanwhile William was at his office working and talking with an co-worker.

„Your ex is the teacher of your kids? Creepy dude" Replied the co-worker.

„Plus she told me that the son she has could be mine and hers" Replied William.

„She probably lying"

„I'm not sure, a few days before we broke up I had sex with her"

„Next time use a condom" Joked the co-worker.

„We used it, maybe it broke or something" Replied William.

„Or something what?"

„I don't know, maybe when she broke up with me, she might have had an affair with someone else maybe and now she's single, I don't know." Replied William.

„Well, there are a lot of options"

„Yeah" Replied William and his phone got a message. „Oh a message" Replied William and took his phone out of his pocket.

„Who is it?" Asked the co-worker.

„Its my wife" Replied William and opened the message. „Hmm" Replied William.

 

„ _Hey sweetheart <3\. Can you bring the kids at the afternoon to the hospital? Gloria and the other nurses, want to see them. xxx Yumi." _

_ William started to wrote, but became another message from Yumi.  _

_„_ _ And hey Gloria sends some greetings to you and a lots of love for Arthur" _

_ William giggled and wrote back. _

_„_ _ Hey Yumes, later I go to the creche and the kindergarten get them and bring them there.  _

_ Love, William" _

  


Wrote William and sent the message back to Yumi.

„Hey Arthur, my wife said, that Gloria sent you a lots of love" Replied William.

„Eh send her some love from me too" Replied Arthur.

„Alright" Replied William and wrote that too. He later stood up and walked to the Coffee machine and Arthur stood up to and walked to the coffee machine too.

„Hey" Replied Arthur.

„Hey, wants some coffee?" Asked William.

„Yes, sure thanks"

„Is there something?" Asked William.

„You know how much I love her, right?" Asked Arthur.

„Who, Gloria?"

„Yes"

„Yes, why is there something?"

„Well..." Replied Arthur and took a box out of his pocket and showed it to William."

„I want to propose her" Replied Arthur.

„That's great" Replied William.

„Yes, but erm..."

„What is it?"

„I'm afraid, that I she says no"

„She wont say no, she loves you"

„But I mean if she is ready for it"

„Proposing someone is like a surprise"

„How?"

„The best way to propose her is at a time, where she wont expect it"

„Did you do that with Yumi too?" Asked Arthur.

„Yes"

„How?" Asked Arthur.

„Well, I bought flight tickets for me and Yumi, and also for my and her parents and during the flight, where we were I asked if I could propose her during the flight and I could and also did it"

„And she said yes?"

„Yes"

„Wow, she must have felt like she was in heaven"

„Technically she was" Joked William and giggled along with Arthur.

„So and how is it to be a father of three kids?" Asked Arthur.

„At the begin, its a little bit complicated to know, when or what they need, but you learn to handle with it" Replied William. „Man,I love my kids"

„Hey talking about kids, when Willamina was kidnapped, what happened to the guy, who kidnapped her?" Asked Arthur.

Meanwhile...

In front of a Prison a guy left a guy the field, where a lot of criminals are doing some work for the prison  ** (Like breaking Stones into pieces)  ** .

„Good Luck" Replied a Guardian and closed the guy out of the prison field.

„Oh yes and this time I will get my revenge" Replied the guy and started to laugh evilly and after some seconds he started to cough.

„Shit, that time on the prison were horrible" Replied the guy and walked away.

  



	3. Chapter 3

At the afternoon, William was waiting in front of the Kindergarten and waiting for Willamina. Yuna and Hiro were already in the car waiting. At the entrance kids were leaving the kindergarten and Willamina came accompanied by Lily.

„Look, your dad is here“ Replied Lily and pointed to William and he waved.

„Hi Dad“ Replied Willamina and hugged him.

„Hey“ Replied William.

„Hi Mr Dunbar. „ Replied Lilly.

„Hey Lilly. How your mom going?“ Asked William.

„She's fine, thanks“ Replied Lilly.

„So, Willamina....“ Replied William.

„We are going to visit mom at the work“ Replied Hiro.

„Awesome!“ Replied Willamina excited. William opened the door of the car and Willamina entered.

„Should I drive you home or...“ Asked William and Jeremie appeared.

„Hey William“ Replied Jeremie.

„Hey Jeremie, I was about to ask her if she would come with us“ Replied William.

„Oh thanks, today I came earlier from work, because we were going to visit my parents“ Replied Jeremie.

„Good, oh and how was it in Switzerland with Aelita's mom?“ Asked William.

„Great, you have to taste the chocolate, the fondue or the raclette. This is the most delicious things I ever tasted in my life“ Replied Jeremie.

„Man I miss the fondue. When I and Yumi overnight in the Hotel next to the Airport, we ate there fondue.“

„Yeah“

„Dumb, I couldn't enjoy it to 100%, because Yumi took me to our room and yeah...“

„You two make out right?“ Asked Jeremie.

„Wow, you read minds“ Replied William.

„Yumi told Aelita about it“

„Oh“

„Yes, she thought you knew about the Wine Tower and the Angels there“

„Which Angels?“ Asked William.

„The ones, who you pay 300 bucks, just to climb the tower and bring wine to you“

„Oh, she thought I wanted that“

„I think so or she didn't want you to get drunk“

"I only had eyes for Yumi, I mean the girls looked pretty hot up there, but she's my one and only."

„Yeah, like Aelita“

„Dad, lets go“ Replied Hiro.

„Oh sorry“ Replied William. „So, I got to go. They want to visit their mom“

„Alright, send her greetings from me and Aelita“ Replied Jeremie.

„Yeah, and send some to Aelita too“ Replied William and entered into the car and drove away.

„Bye“ Replied Jeremie.

 

In the car.

„So how was your first day?“ Asked William.

„Cool“ Replied Hiro.

„Awesome“ Replied Yuna.

„I fell from the swing“ Replied Willamina.

„Oh are you okay sweetie?“ Asked William

„I don't know. Can I show it mommy?“ Asked Willamina.

„Yes and if it has an _owie_ , she will heal it“ Replied William and Willamina smiled. After a few minutes they parked in front of the hospital and entered into it and searched for Yumi. William found Gloria and asked her about Yumi.

„Hey Gloria, did you see Yumi?“ Asked William.

„She's at....William! Nice to see you here“ Replied Gloria and gave him a hug.

„Dad, who's that crazy lady?“ Asked Hiro.

„Aww“ Replied Gloria and looked at Hiro. „You're so adorable, I could almost eat you“ Replied Gloria and tickled Hiro and he giggled. From a room came Yumi and saw William and the others.

„Hey“ Replied Yumi and hugged Willamina from behind.

„Hey mom“ Replied Willamina.

„Hi mom“ Replied Yuna.

„Hey dear“ Replied Yumi and gave her a peck and then gave another one to Hiro.

„Mom, help she's eating me!“ Joked Hiro.

„I know, you're freaking delicious“ Joked Yumi and tickled Hiro too.

„Hey babe“ Replied William.

„Hey sweetheart“ Replied Yumi and pecked William on his lips. „Sorry, for giving it now“

„No problem“ Replied William.

„Mommy“ Replied Willamina.

„What is it my sweetheart?“ Asked Yumi.

„I have got a boo-boo“ Replied Willamina and showed her leg.

„Oh, mommy is going to heal it for you“ Replied Yumi and walked with her away.

„So...“ Replied Gloria. „How Arthur doing?“ Asked Gloria.

„I think he's doing it great“ Replied William.

„Really?“ Asked Gloria.

„Yes“ Replied William.

„Okay“ Replied Gloria.

Meanwhile Willamina and Yumi were in a room and Willamina was sitting on a chair and had her leg over another chair and Yumi was cleaning her wound.

„So and now let me put this around your leg and voilà!“ Replied Yumi as she finished putting a bound around her leg.

„Thank you mom“ Replied Willamina and hugged her.

„No problem, sweetie“ Replied Yumi and hugged her too. At the entrance of the room William entered with Hiro, Yuna and some nurses, that have been with Yumi at the wardrobe this morning.

„Hey Yumi, William is such a nice guy“ Replied A nurse.

„Eh a little help?“ Asked William, while the nurses where holding him at his arms. Yumi giggled and walked to William.

„Ladies, ladies please. He is already taken“ Replied Yumi and pulled William to her.

„Yep, to a wonderful woman“ Added William.

„Aww, I love you too“ Replied Yumi and nudges her nose on Williams nose.

„Mom, can we go see the baby's?“ Asked Willamina.

„Yes, mom please, please please“ Said Yuna.

„Ehm, were did you got the idea to want to see them?“ Asked William.

„You said, we could see them“ Replied Yuna.

„Eh really?“ Asked William.

„Of course we can see them“ Replied Yumi. „Follow me“ Replied Yumi and she walked along with the kids away. William stand back with the nurses.

„So, how is it to be a father?“ Asked a nurse and William turned back to the nurses.

„Eh, am I the only one from my family here?“ Asked William and they nodded. William left the nurses back and walked to his kids.

„So, where are the baby's?“ Asked William.

„The same place, where Yuna and Hiro were“ Replied Yumi.

„We were here?“ Asked Hiro.

„Cool“ Replied Yuna.

„So here we are“ Replied Yumi and took Hiro on her arm and let him look through the window to a room, where newborn baby's were lying.

„Daddy?“ Replied Yuna and William took her in his arms and let her look too.

„They are so cute“ Replied Willamina.

„Aww“ Replied Hiro and Yuna.

„Mom, Dad“ Replied Willamina.

„What is it?“ Asked Yumi.

„Are we ever going to have another sister?“ Asked Willamina.

„I don't know dear“ Replied Yumi.

„Oh“ Replied Willamina. William pet her hair.

„Who knows, maybe we will have another one, maybe not.“ Replied William and Yumi smiled and stays next to William and leans her head on his.

„Or maybe yes“ Replied William and Yumi giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

The next Day William was in front of a mirror trying to tie his tie.

„So do you drive the kids today?“ Asked William.

„Yes, I only have to go work in the afternoon“ Replied Yumi. „Hey I thought you don't have to work today“

„Yes, but I didn't finish some things and now I have to go today and try to finish it“

„Okay“

„So, do I take the kids later home?“ Asked William.

„Yes, exactly. I think so around ten at night I will be home“ Replied Yumi and walked to William.

„Alright“ Replied William and Yumi took his tie and tied it for him.

„Hey thanks“ Replied William.

„No problem.“ Replied Yumi.

„Hey did you know, that Arthur wants to propose Gloria?“ Asked William.

„He wants?“ Asked Yumi.

„Yes, well he told be that yesterday and he also said he was afraid if she declined it or what it would be in the future“ Replied William.

„Say he should not be afraid of it. You haven't be afraid of the future either, right?“ Asked Yumi.

„Well only when I became father for the first time it felt weird, but then I could handle it“ Replied William and Yumi finished the tie.

„So there it is“ Replied Yumi.

„Thanks“ Replied William and Yumi gave him a hug.

„You're welcome dear“ Replied Yumi.

„So see you later“ Replied William.

„Oh and which car do you take?“ Asked Yumi.

„It depends, which do you need?“ Asked William.

„Well to bring the kids it would be better the SUV” Replied Yumi.

„Okay I go with the Bentley and later when I have to go get the kids I take the Chevy, alright?“ Asked William.

„Yes,“ Replied Yumi.

„Bye Baby“ Replied William.

„Bye“ Replied Yumi.

Meanwhile Odd was with Ulrich in their Workplace at the Pizzeria sitting in the break and laughing.

„Then he said. _Grim are you now_ _going to_ _kill all those innocent peoples just because of me_ And then the Grim said _No, are you crazy. All those people were fleeing from me and now I brought you all into a plane to take our lives“_ Replied Odd and the others laughed.

„This joke kills me“ Replied Ulrich laughing.

„Man, never laughed so hard as my uncle farted the whole ABC“ Replied Luana laughing.

„How can your uncle fart the whole ABC?“ Asked Ulrich.

„By eating Mexican food“ Replied Odd.

„The very spicy food?“ Asked Ulrich.

„Yes“

„Hey Luann, how was that weird concert with that silly boy band you like?“ Asked Odd.

„It was awesome, they are all sooooo hot....“Replied Luana.

„Yeah, hey the next guy who's coming next week to Paris, that concert you have to go and see. Its better than all other singers in the world“

„Alright, I see if I got time for it“ Replied Luana.

„Hey the break is almost over we gotta....“Said Ulrich looking at his phone and it starts to ring.

„Who is it?“ Asked Luana.

„It’s Yuki“ Replied Ulrich and attends the phone.

„Hey Yuki“ Replied Ulrich and listened to the phone. Ulrich starts to look shocked and Odd and Luana looked at each other questioningly.

„What? Okay keep calm Felix I come home to you and tell one of our neighbors to call the Ambulance“ Replied Ulrich and turned the phone off.

„What is it?“ Asked Luana.

„Yuki, I think she's unconscious“ Replied Ulrich. „The kids say, she felt down and doesn't wake up“ Replied Ulrich.

„Oh then go to her, I tell my dad what happened alright?“ Asked Luana.

„Yes, thank you“ Replied Ulrich.

„No Problem“ Replied Luana and Ulrich ran away.

„Oh I hope its nothing serious with Yuki“ Replied Odd.


	5. Chapter 5

Willamina was already in the Kindergarten and Yuna and Hiro were brought now by Yumi to the Creche. Yumi walked with them into the Creche.

„So there we are“ Replied Yumi.

„Hi Ms Delmas“ Replied Hiro.

„Hi Hiro“ Replied Sissi.

„Sissi?“ Asked Yumi and looked at Sissi.

„Yes, it’s me“ Replied Sissi and looked at her kids. „Your kids are really cute“ Replied Sissi.

„Oh thanks“ Replied Yumi.“I don't know if you know it, I and William got married and had Hiro, Yuna and another girl“ Replied Yumi.

„I know. He told me that“

„Oh“

„And that you two were married he told me too“ Replied Sissi.

„And what about you?“ Asked Yumi.

„Well I got a Son and I think, that he's from me and William“ Replied Sissi and Yumi looked confused.

„You and him?“ Asked Yumi.

„Yes, we were together and we used to have....“

„He can’t be his father“ Replied Yumi.

„Oh yes he can....“

„How old is your son?“ Asked Yumi.

„He turns 5 in a few weeks“ Replied Sissi.

„He can’t be the father of your son, he was always with me“

„Who knows“ Replied Sissi.

„I know! I know him better than you. He told be about your two and after you two broke up you never cared more about him and Odd also told me he dated you.“

„But I and Odd never came us that close“ Replied Sissi.

„Hey what you tell about, that your son is from William and You. This is completely not true and if you want to be sure I pay for you two to do the paternity test“ Replied Yumi angry.

„Okay, okay“ Replied Sissi. „I'm sorry“ Replied Sissi.

„Did you say anything about this to William?“ Asked Yumi.

„Ehm“

„Of course you did. I ask him if he comes to do the paternity test“

„Okay“ Replied Sissi.

„Mom, Lukas and Felix aren't here. They were always here“ Replied Hiro.

„Maybe they are sick today“ Replied Yumi.

„Oh looks like we are alone today“ Replied Yuna.

„Yes“

„So kids I gotta go. Your dad is going to bring you home, okay“

„Okay“ Replied the kids and Yumi pecked both on their cheeks and left the Creche.

Meanwhile Ulrich was walking in the waiting room back and forth and waiting for any information of Yuki.

„Will Mom be okay?“ Asked Felix.

„Eh yes of course. I mean why shouldn't she be okay?“ Asked Ulrich nervously.

„I think dad is afraid, that mommy dies“ Replied Lukas.

„What if she really dies?“ Asked Felix.

„This won’t happen Felix. Trust me“ Replied Lukas. A doctor appeared in the waiting room.

„Family Stern?“ Asked the Doctor and Ulrich walked to the doctor.

„How is she going?“ Asked Ulrich.

„She's good yet, but he have to keep her here for a few nights to be sure if she can go home or not“ Replied the doctor.

„Can I go and talk with her?“ Asked Ulrich.

„Well....“

„Dad, can we come?“ Asked Felix.

„May I talk with you alone Sir?“ Asked the Doctor Ulrich. The Doctor then whispers. "I think its better, because of the kids"

„Yes, good idea“ Replied Ulrich and the doctor walked with him into a random room.

„I will be back kids“ Replied Ulrich and the doctor closed the room.

„Why cant we be with them?“ Asked Lukas.

„Maybe we cant know if mom is okay or not“ Replied Felix.

„I hope she will be okay“

„Me to bro, me too“

William was in his office working on a work he couldn't finish in time and someone entered into the Office.

„Mr Dunbar, your wife is here“ Replied a worker and Yumi walked to William.

„Hey“ Replied William.

„hey here is the key“ Replied Yumi and gave William the key of the car.

„Thanks and here the Bentley key“ Replied William and gave her the key.

„Hey Will, today I met Sissi“ Replied Yumi.

„Oh and what did she say?“ Asked William.

„Well she said she had a kid that's from you and her and I told her, that it wasn't true and that I would ask you to do the paternity test to show her, that she's wrong.“

„Well, good I hope she's really wrong“ Replied William.

„Of course she's wrong“ Replied Yumi.

„So, when will it be?“ Asked William.

„Do you have this Saturday free?“ Asked Yumi.

„Yes“

„Good, I ask her then if she can come with her son and then we go all to the doctor and make the paternity test“

„Good“ Replied William.

„So should I help you with it a bit?“ Asked Yumi.

„You want to help me?“ Asked William.

„Yes or do you have more work to do?“ Asked Yumi.

„Well, I only go this“ Replied William.

„Good, then if we finish this before I have to go to work, we could spend some time together.“ Replied Yumi flirty.

„Oh now I want to finish this now“ Replied William and Yumi giggled.

Meanwhile Odd was sitting outside phoning with his Wife Samantha.

„I don't know, what happened. He said she was lying conscious on the bottom. Okay, If you see Yumi ask her about it“ Replied Odd and turned the phone off.

„Oh dear, I hope she's fine“ Replied Odd and from a corner a good dressed guy appeared wearing black sun glasses and walked to Odds direction.

„You're perfect!“ Replied the guy and stopped in front of Odd.

„I know I'm perfect. Just kidding. Hey do you want to have a Pizza?“ Asked Odd.

„Maybe letter, but I want to ask you a question“ Replied the guy.

„Well, then ask“ Replied Odd.

„Are you happy with your job?“ Asked the guy.

„Kinda, I only like, that I can eat Pizza for free“ Replied Odd. „Well, when its work time. On free time only twice a week or only once if I come with a date“ Replied Odd.

„Do you get well paid?“ Asked the guy.

„Well more money could be better“ Replied Odd.

„Would you like to win money in something?“ Asked the guy.

„Yeah, why not“

„So, then you're lucky, cause you and one or two of your friends are invited to the crazy maniac game show!“ Exclaimed the guy.

„Cool, can I win there money?“ Asked Odd. Apparently Ulrich appeared stressed.

„Odd, help I need money to pay Yuki's abidance in the hospital and the doctor told me, they had maybe to do her an operation that cost over 10000€!“ Replied Ulrich.

„Lucky you, you can bring a friend with you“ Replied the game show guy.

„Who's this?“ Asked Ulrich.

„He invited me to a game show where I can win money and I can bring someone with me and I will bring you“ Replied Odd.

„Me?“ Asked Odd.

„Yes, if we win. We can with the money pay the operation and the abidance“ Replied Odd.

„Oh Odd I love you!“ Exclaimed Ulrich, „I mean as a friend“ Replied Ulrich. „Sorry I'm so...so terrified of that what happened to Yuki.“ Replied Ulrich.

„Don't worry buddy“ Replied Odd.

„So here write your name and all other shit here and then you're in“ Replied the guy and showed Odd and Ulrich the paper to sign.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile at the Creche Yuna was playing alone in the sandbox and a random boy showed up.

„Hey go away, that's my sandbox“ Replied the boy.

„My mom says I should share with other kids, so we have to share this“ Replied Yuna. The kid jumped into the box and kicked sand into Yuna's face.

„Go away“ Replied the kid and Yuna ran away crying.

„Hey that's not nice“ Replied Antonio, Odd and Samantha's son.

„Go away fatso“ Replied the boy.

„Hey!“ Exclaimed Antonio and pushed the boy to bottom. Meanwhile Yuna was sitting crying and Sissi appeared.

„What's going on sweetie?“ Asked Sissi.

„That stupid kid there kicked sand into my eyes“ Replied Yuna and Sissi walked with her to the sandbox and saw her son and Antonio fighting.

„Hey you two stop fighting“ Replied Sissi and separated both.

„Was it Antonio?“ Asked Sissi.

„No, he's my friend. He kicked sand in my eyes“ Said Yuna.

„So you young man go in and think about what you did and you Antonio, violence is no solution“ Replied Sissi.

„Okay Ms Delmas“ Replied Antonio and Sissi walked away with her son.

„So do you want to play with me in the sandbox?“ Asked Antonio.

„Yes, why not“ Replied Yuna and both sat down in the box.

Later at William and Yumi's house both were lying in their bed and William was phoning with Samantha.

„I hope she gets well soon, yeah okay, thanks for telling me that, bye“ Replied William and turned the phone off.

„I didn't know Yuki was in the hospital“ Replied Yumi.

„Me either.“

„What exactly does she have?“ Asked Yumi.

„She cant explain it. She only knows, that she was unconscious and that the kids called Ulrich to come home“

„Poor Ulrich, he's probably really shocked about it“ Replied Yumi. „Oh and the kids“ Added Yumi.

„So, what's the Lunch?“ Asked William and looked at Yumi.

„I don't know, why don't we go to an Restaurant?“ Asked Yumi.

„I don't know,what do you think about going to a Pizzeria?“ Asked William.

„Pizza for Lunch?“ Asked Yumi.

„Pizza fits to every eating time“ Replied William.

„Yes, why not“ Replied Yumi.

„Then lets go“ Replied William and stood up.

Meanwhile Ulrich was in the Pizzeria leaning on a wall and waiting for new guests. He then had a flashback.

„ _Ulrich do you take Yuki to be your love wedded Wife?“ Asked the Priest._

„ _Yes, I do“ Replied Ulrich. Ulrich wears a white tux and he had a tie in the colour of Yuki's eyes. Blue._

„ _Yuki, do you take Ulrich to be you love wedded Husband?“ Asked the Priest._

„ _Yes, I do“ Replied Yuki. She was wearing a pearl white wedding dress._

„ _Does anyone have anything to say?“ Asked the Priest. Nobody answered._

„ _And didn't you end up sleeping with another woman?“ Asked the priest._

„ _What the?“ Asked Ulrich._

„ _I was the last priest with you“ Replied the Priest._

„ _Oh yes, now I remember you“ Replied Ulrich. „But I swear to god, this time it didn't happen.“_

„ _Son, God never makes a mistake“ Replied the Priest and Ulrich smiles._

„ _Maybe you're right. Maybe if it didn't happen, I wouldn't be happy as I'm happy now. Maybe Yumi wouldn't be much happy as she's now with William and their daughter“ Replied Ulrich and looked at Yumi and William. Yumi lied her head on Williams shoulder and William hold his hand over her belly and pet it, because she was in that time pregnant with Hiro and Yuna._

„ _And that car accident with Odd and Samantha and when I helped them searching you Yuki.“ Replied Ulrich and looked at her. Ulrich stopped talking and had no idea, what he should say more. „Yeah, we then fell in love and...“ Ulrich stopped again and thought again for a bit.“You know, I never thought I would find another love in my life again“Replied Ulrich and Yuki smiled. „I'm glad that I found it in you and that I'm going to spend my whole life with you. If the time will be hard or easy, I will always be there to help you in anything, I will do anything, anything to keep you with me“ Replied Ulrich._

„ _Aww“ Replied the crowd. Odd was sobbing._

„ _Are you crying, dear?“ Asked Samantha._

„ _Yes, and this is manly“ Replied Odd and sobbed more. Ulrich smiled by seeing Odd sobbing._

„ _So, I....I declare you two as man and woman in the name of the father, and the son and the holy ghost“ Replied the Priest._

„ _Amen“ Replied the crowd and Yuki pulled Ulrich to her and kissed him. All applauded. Odd kicked Yumi's belly by mistake._

„ _Ouch“ Replied Yumi._

„ _Oh sorry, Yumi“ Replied Odd and he remembered of saying something._

„ _Hey Ulrich, is your biological clock ticking?“ Asked Odd._

„ _Odd, you're just impossible as ever“ Replied Ulrich._

„ _Well he's right, its time to us to found a family“Replied Yuki._

„ _So and who does the baby's?“ Asked Ulrich._

„ _We of course, then I heard its more funnier“ Replied Yuki._

„ _Well, if it is fun, lets do it right now“ Replied Ulrich._

„ _Then when we are at home“ Replied Yuki._

„ _Yes, exactly“ Replied Ulrich._

Ulrich giggled smiling and had another flashback.

_Ulrich and Yuki were lying both in their bed exhausted._

„ _Wow, this is fun and exhausting“ Replied Ulrich and Yuki giggled._

„ _Well, that's nice to hear“ Replied Yuki and hugged Ulrich._

Another Flashback.

„ _Arrrhg!“ Exclaimed Yuki._

„ _Its here its here“ Replied Ulrich and the midwife took the baby out of her Vagina._

„ _Ahhh!“ Exclaimed Yuki again._

„ _Isn't it over yet?“ Asked Ulrich._

„ _There's a second one“ Replied the midwife._

„ _Twins? I got twins?“ Asked Ulrich._

„ _Grrrr!“ Replied Yuki and tries to press the baby out. The midwife tried to pull the baby out and she succeed._

„ _Ohhhh“ Replied Yuki exhausted._

„ _Two sweet little boys“ Replied the midwife._

„ _Oh gosh two boys, that's amazing“ Replied Ulrich and sat next to Yuki._

„ _Are you okay?“ Asked Ulrich._

„ _I'm fine“ Replied Yuki exhausted. The midwife gave Yuki the two boys and she gave them Milk._

„ _They are so cute“ Replied Yuki._

„ _Yes,“ Replied Ulrich._

„ _How should we name them?“ Asked Yuki._

„ _I don't know“ Replied Ulrich._

„ _Do you have any German names?“ Asked Yuki._

„ _Well, Lukas is German and it sound good to me“ Replied Ulrich._

„ _Lukas and Felix. Felix is also an German name, right?“ Asked Yuki._

„ _Yes, I think so“ Replied Ulrich._

„ _So then, the right one is Lukas and the left one Felix.“_

„ _I hope we don't confound them later“_

„ _Here I got some paper bends to use it as corsages. You could write the name for the baby's here“ Replied a nurse._

„ _Thanks“ Replied Ulrich and wrote the names on it and put it on the baby's. „So this one is Lukas“ Replied Ulrich and put it on and then at the other one.“ And you're Felix“ Replied Ulrich._

„ _They're so cute“ Replied Yuki._

„ _Just like you“ Replied Ulrich and Yuki smiled._

„ _I love you Ulrich“ Replied Yuki._

„ _I love you too“ Replied Ulrich and both shared a kiss._

The Flashback stops. Ulrich stopped with the flashbacks and Yumi and William were staying in front of him.

„Hey Ulrich, how's Yuki?“ Asked William.

„She's in the hospital“ Replied Ulrich sad.

„Yes, we already know that“ Replied William.

„Ulrich, you know, we are always there for you if you need help“ Said Yumi.

„Yes, I know“ Replied Ulrich.

„So, is there a free table for two?“ Asked William.

„Yes, there is follow me“ Replied Ulrich.

„Hey is there one free outside. Today is it very good“ Said Yumi.

„Yes, I think they are free.“ Replied Ulrich and accompanied William and Yumi to the outside. They walked out and that show guy appeared again.

„Hey Mister, did someone ever told you how great you look today?“ Asked the guy. William looked at Yumi.

„I think she did“ Replied William.

„What ever. Do you like your job?“ Asked the guy.

„As long as I get well paid“ Replied William.

„So you get well paid?“ Asked the guy.

„Yes, maybe a little bit more would be better, because of the lot of studying rule books, law books and all other stuff“

„Would you like to win money?“ Asked the guy.

„Well would be nice to win the lotto, but that only happen to lucky people“ Replied William.

„Well guess what, you're the lucky one. You're invited to participate with one friend of your choice to participate in the crazy maniac game show!“ Exclaimed the guy.

„Really?“

„Yes“

„Wow, that's great“ Replied William.

„If you want to join here is the paper, you have to sign the name and all that and then send it to this address“ Replied the guy and showed him the address on the paper.

„Awesome“ Replied William.

„Yumi, do you want to participate with me?“ Asked William.

„I don't know, ask Odd or....“

„Oh I and Odd already participated on it“ Replied Ulrich.

„Oh really?“ Asked Yumi.

„Yes, Odd invited me“ Replied Ulrich.

„So, then ask Arthur. He said he wanted to provide Gloria a good life“ Replied Yumi.

„Yes, later I go to the office and ask him“ Replied William.

„So, when you get luck, we will see us there“ Replied the guy and walked away.

„The guy seems familiar“ Replied Yumi.

„Maybe we have seen him once“ Replied Ulrich.


	7. Chapter 7

It was night in Paris and Yumi was sitting on Yuna's bed.

„Good night“ Replied Yumi and kissed her on the forehead.

„Can you tell us a story?“ Asked Hiro.

„Yes, mom please“ Add Yuna.

„Oh I don't know, what story I should tell you kids“ Replied Yumi.

„Please?“ Replied Yuna and made her big eyes.

„Okay, then...“ Replied Yumi and thought about something.

„Once upon a time there was a young woman, nice, intelligent and naive thought she was happy as she could be. Then one day a nice and funny looking man came along and turned her life upside down. He made her laugh and sometimes he made her angry“ Replied Yumi. Yuna and Hiro were almost sleeping and Yumi kept telling the story.

„She should have never said goodbye to him.“ Replied Yumi. „But now she knows, that she will never part from that guy, that changed her life “ Replied Yumi and the kids were sleeping now. Yumi smiled and gave the a peck and walked out of their room and accidentally, she walked into William.

„Sorry“ Replied William.

„No problem. What are you doing here?“ Asked Yumi.

„Wanted to see if the kids were asleep“

„Yes, they are“ Replied Yumi.

„Alright, are you going to bed?“ Asked William.

„No, I was going down and see if there is something interesting on TV“

„Alright,I come too and if there's not, I might go to bed too“ Replied William and walked with her down to the living room.

Meanwhile Ulrich was sleeping alone in his bed and moving the whole time around.

_Yuki was lying on a bed and Ulrich was outside of the room looking shocked at her. The room was dark illuminated._

„ _Yuki, no!“ Exclaimed Ulrich._

„ _I‘m fading away….“ Sang Yuki._

„ _No!“_

„ _Help me, before it‘s too late, Ulrich“_

„ _Nooooooo!“_

_An ECG made a long beep and Yuki felt asleep._

„ _Yuki no!“ Exclaimed Ulrich and he ran into the room, but the way turned longer and longer and in the near of Yuki a door opened and a white light shined in Yuki's room._

„ _Yuki don't go to the light!“ Replied Ulrich. Yuki followed the light and looked into the room._

„ _Don't do that Yuki!“ Replied Ulrich and Yuki disappeared in the room._

„ _Nooooo!“ Exclaimed Ulrich._

 

Ulrich woke up and screamed. Ulrich looked around and noted, that it was just a dream.

„Oh Yuki, I miss you“ Replied Ulrich.

 

Back at William and Yumi. Yumi was watching TV and William was lying on her lap almost sleeping.

 

„Hey what did Arthur say about the invitation to the game show?“ Asked Yumi.

„He agreed to join in“ Replied William.

„And when do they call you to the game show?“ Asked Yumi.

„I think in a few days, I don't know“

„Okay“ Replied Yumi and started to pet Williams hair.

„Do you drive the kids tomorrow?“ Asked William.

„When do you have to work tomorrow?“ Asked Yumi.

„I got free tomorrow“ Replied William.

„Hey we could go tomorrow to Sissi and talk with her about to go to the hospital with the son to make the paternity test“ Said Yumi.

„Yes, why not.“ Replied William. „And hey how are the paternity tests? What have I to do there?“ Asked William.

„It depends“ Replied Yumi.

 

Meanwhile at the hospital Yuki was lying in her bed. She was feeling terrible and stood up and walked to a window and looked out to the city.

 

„I hope he can get enough money for the operation“ Said Yuki to herself. Yuki kept looking out of the window and she started to fell weird and hot.

„Oh I'm feeling so weird“ Replied Yuki dizzy. Apparently a nurse appeared.

„So Yuki how's going?“ Asked the nurse. Yuki felt down to bottom unconscious.

„Yuki!“ Exclaimed the nurse and ran to her. Another nurse appeared at the entrance to see, what happened.

„Go call a doctor“ Replied the nurse and the nurse at the door ran looking for a doctor. The nurse checked her pulse and helped her standing up and carried her to the bed and then a doctor arrived to see if Yuki was okay.

 


	8. Chapter 8

After a few days, William and the others have been warned, that the show would be today and now William was waiting outside of the Creche until Yuna and Hiro came. Yuna and Hiro came running to William.

„Hey“ Replied William.

„Daddy“ Replied Yuna and ran faster. William was standing next to a fence and behind the fence, where Yuna was running, Sissi's son put his leg up and Yuna tripped on it and felt down.

„Ouch“ Replied Yuna.

„Oh are you okay?“ Asked William and helped her up.

„Hey stop hurting my sister!“ Exclaimed Hiro and pushed Sissi's son.

„He's so bad to me“ Replied Yuna and pointed to Sissi's son. Sissi appeared and ran to Hiro and her son.

„Again? This is the third time this week“ Replied Sissi and separated both.

„Third time. Did he hurt my daughter three times?“ Asked William.

„Yes, I'm so sorry for my sons behavior“ Replied Sissi. „What did he do again to her?“

„I tripped over his leg“ Replied Yuna and William took her in his arms.

„Are you fine?“ Asked William. „I don't know, lets go to mommy“ Replied Yuna.

„She must almost be here. She went to the kindergarten to get Willamina.“ Replied William.

„Okay“ Replied Yuna.

„Hey it is tomorrow, the appointment is tomorrow, right'“ Asked Sissi.

„Yes, it is“ Replied William.

„Okay, just wanted to be sure“ Replied Sissi. Yumi appeared with Willamina.

„Hi“ Replied Yumi.

„Mommy, I think I have a boo-boo“ Replied Yuna.

„Oh really, what happened?“ Asked Yumi.

„My son made her trip over him“ Replied Sissi.

„He did?“ Asked Yumi.

„Yes, I don't know, what's with him“ Replied Sissi. „I'm sorry for his behaviour“ Replied Sissi.

„Its okay, I just want, that she fells good here“ Replied Yumi.

„If he keeps doing that I enter in contact with you and then we see, what we can do“ Replied Sissi.

„Okay“ Replied Yumi.

„So should we go?“ Asked William. „ I have to get ready for the game show today“ Replied William.

„Oh yes the show“ Replied Yumi.

„Will daddy be on TV?“ Asked Hiro.

„Yes, he will. And Uncle Odd and Uncle Ulrich too“ Replied Willamina.

„Cool“ Replied Hiro.

„So lets go“ Replied William and all entered into Williams Chevrolet and left the Creche.

Meanwhile Ulrich was in the hospital staying next to Yuki's bed talking with her.

„And if I and Odd win, I can pay the operation you need“ Said Ulrich to Yuki.

„Are you sure you want to try that?“ Asked Yuki.

„Yes, I want. I told you I would to anything to keep you with me“ Replied Ulrich.

„Well I hope you and Odd win the game“ Replied Yuki.

„Yes, I hope it too“ Replied Ulrich.

„I wish you two good luck“

„Thanks sweetheart“ Replied Ulrich.

„Aishiteiru“ Replied Yuki.

**I love you**

„Bless you“ Replied Ulrich.

„No, I said _I love you_ in Japanese“ Replied Yuki and giggled.

„Oh oops.“ Replied Ulrich. „ Then Ich liebe dich auch“ **(I love you too)**

„And that's German, right?“ Asked Yuki.

„Yes, it is“ Replied Ulrich.

„Aww“ Replied Yuki and hugged Ulrich.

William was at home getting dressed for the game show.

„I'm ready“ Replied William and finished tying his bow tie.

„I just have to change the shoes“ Replied Yumi.

„Alright and the kids?“ Asked William and walked to their room.

„Daddy, can you tie my shoes?“ Asked Hiro.

„Of course my son“ Replied William and tied Hiro's shoes.

„Can you tie my shoes too dad?“ Asked Yuna.

„Yes, but first I have to finish Hiro's shoes“ Replied William. Yumi entered into the room.

„So is everybody ready?“ Asked Yumi.

„Mom, can you tie my shoes?“ Asked Yuna.

„Yes, I can sweetie“ Replied Yumi and tied Yuna's shoes.

„So finished“ Replied William and took Hiro in his arms.

„So am I“ Replied Yumi and took Yuna in her arms.

„So lets go“ Replied William and he walked along with Yumi and Willamina down to their Chevrolet and entered into it.


	9. Chapter 9

In the game show William was staying with Arthur behind a square furniture with a monitor in it and with the number three. Odd and Ulrich were standing behind another one with the number one. Number two was Jeremie and Aelita.

„Hey look Jeremie and Aelita are here“ Replied Odd. On an entrance the host of the show appeared and greeted all.

„Hello and welcome to the crazy maniac game show!“ Exclaimed the guy and walked to the near of the concurrents.

„My name is Robert Cazzolo, and I'm going to be the moderator of the show until the finale“ Replied the Show guy aka Robert. Some people, who were there being the public and the families of the concurrents, were sitting behind the concurrents applauding.

„Number one, two guys, who were best friends since their school time, both didn't like the school time“ Replied Robert and the people laughed.

„Best buddies and roommates, they were borders, both are married and have kids...“ Replied Robert and felt a bit angry.

„Oh eh....Here they are Ulrich Stern and Odd Della Robbia!“ Exclaimed Robert and the people applauded for Odd and Ulrich.

„Thank you, thank you, for supporters of me and Ulrich, we give you free coupons for Pizza“ Replied Odd.

„So Team Number two is a nice married couple of computer freaks, know each other since high school, live since university time together and have a little daughter, let me introduce you, Jeremie and Aelita Belpois!“ Replied the show guy and the people applauded.

„Team number three are two who know each other since the law-school, work together in the same office and both are married...“

 

„I'm dating“ Corrected Arthur.

 

„Whatever.... and one of them, that probably the black haired one...“

 

„My hair is a bit more of dark blue“ Corrected William.

 

„Whatever. He is father of three nice kids.“

 

„Let me present you Arthur Lopez and William Dunbar!“ Exclaimed Robert and the people applauded.

 

„Go William, go Arthur! Cheered Yumi.

 

„Go daddy, go daddy, go daddy!“ Replied the kids of William, Odd and Ulrich.

 

„Number four two old Crackers one of them was a teacher the other one was a Principal. One is single and has no kids, the other one is divorced and has a daughter“ Replied Robert and whistles. „Hope she's hot“ Replied Robert and giggled. „Let me introduce you Jean-Pierre Delmas and Jim Morales!“ Exclaimed Robert and all applauded for them.

 

„Jim and Principal Delmas here?“ Asked Odd.

 

„Well, its been a long time we haven't see them“ Replied Ulrich.

 

„Hey do we have a break?“ Asked Odd.

 

„I think we will have one“ Replied Ulrich.

 

„Nice“ Replied Odd. Robert walked to Odd and Ulrich and turned around to all the other concurrents.

 

„So is everybody ready?“ Asked Robert and turned around to all the others. All nod.

 

„So then lets start with number one“ Replied Robert and took a flyer with a question on it.

 

„So the first question is about Soccer“ Replied Robert.

 

„Oh my special field“ Replied Ulrich.

 

„Oh I thought you didn't like school“ Replied Robert and all laughed.

 

„So, they are like two questions. One answers the first question, the other the second. If one answers the two questions I ask, so the other has in the next round to answer the next two questions“

 

„Alright, get it“ Replied Ulrich.

 

„So question number one. How many times, was the World Cup Championship canceled?“ Asked Robert. „A: Two Times, B: Three Times, C: Four Times or D: No Times?“ Asked Robert. Odd looked at his Monitor in front of him.

 

„Hmm, I say A.“ Replied Odd.

 

„Is this your final answer?“ Asked Robert and Odd kept thinking.

 

„Yes, it is“ Replied Odd.

„So, Computer encircle option A“ Replied Robert and on the Odds Monitor and on a big Monitor for the Visitors showed the answers and the Option a circled in gold and its background is blue.

 

„Odd, this question is right!“ Exclaimed Robert and people applauded for him.

 

„Oh yeah, who's the best?“ Asked Odd.

 

„So if your friend or you gets this question right, you win 1000€“ Replied Robert.

 

„Come on Ulrich, do it for Yuki“ Replied Odd.

 

„Okay, I give my best“ Replied Ulrich. Meanwhile Yuki was looking in the hospital the show.

 

„Come on Ulrich, you will make it“ Cheered Yuki and started to cough.

 

Back to the show.

  
„So why was the Championship cancelled for two times?“ Asked Robert.

„A: Because FIFA didn't have enough money, B: Nobody liked Soccer in that time, C: It was because of the World War 2. D: There weren't enough countries to participate.

 

„Its C. Because of the World War, people couldn't go play soccer or attend a match.“ Replied Ulrich. „And that's my final answer“ Replied Ulrich.

 

„Are you sure?“ Asked Robert.

 

„Of course I am“ Replied Ulrich.

 

„Computer, encircle Option C“ Replied Robert and it was encircled.

 

„There no way back to another answer, are you really sure about this option?“ Asked Robert.

 

„Yes“

 

„And why?“ Asked Robert.

 

„Eh because I'm German and I know it?“ Asked Ulrich and the people laughed. Back to Yuki.

 

„Oh Ulrich you're so funny“ Replied Yuki. Back to the show.

 

„Okay, so let me say that the option you choose is....right!“ Exclaimed Robert and all the people applauded.

 

„Congratulations, you two won 1000€!“ Replied Robert.

 

„Do you two want to continue?“ Asked Robert „Or are you happy with those 1000€?“

„We continue!“ Exclaimed Odd and Ulrich.

 

„That's what I wanted to hear“ Replied Robert and walked to the next two candidates.

 

„So and Oh I forgot to tell, that every flyer of them have a different price, so not all have money, maybe some have, I don't know, flight tickets to somewhere, a car, an electric device, I don't know“

 

„So the Belpois` are you two ready?“ Asked Robert.

 

„Yes, we are“ Replied Aelita exited.

 

„So, this question is about Currencies“ Replied Robert and read it for them.

 

„Before Spain had the Euros, what did they have before?“ Asked Robert.

„A: Escudos, B: Pesos, C: Yens, D: Krona“

 

„Hmm, I would say B. Pesos sound like Spanish to me“ Replied Jeremie.

 

„Final answer?“ Asked Robert.

 

„Yes“ Replied Jeremie.

 

„Computer, encircle Option B.“ Replied Robert. „This question is right!“ Exclaimed Robert and the people applauded.

 

„So, if she gets the next Answer right, you two win a trip to.....Punta Cana!“ Replied Robert.

 

„Wow, this place is so beautiful“ Replied Aelita as it was shown on TV.

 

„Wow“ Replied Jeremie.

 

„So here comes the Question madame“ Replied Robert and took a Flyer.

 

„Which of these Countries does also pay with Swiss Franks?“ Asked Robert.

„A: France, B: Germany, C: Liechtenstein, D: Austria“

 

„Hmm“ Replied Aelita and thought.

 

„D. Austria“ Replied Aelita.

 

„D?“ Asked Robert.

 

„Yes“

  
„Are you really sure?“ Asked Aelita. Ulrich face palmed, because he knew she was wrong.

 

„Yes, I am“ Replied Aelita.

„Computer, encircle Option D“ Replied Robert.

 

„Aelita, I have to say, that the Option you choose it wrong“ Replied Robert and the Option made a wrong sound.

 

„Oh“ Replied Aelita sad.

 

„I'm sorry looks like you lost this round“ Replied Robert and walked to William and Arthur.

 

„So now its your turn. Your question will be about....laws“ Replied Robert.

 

„Seems easy“ Replied Arthur.

 

„We will see“ Replied Robert and took a flyer and read the question.

 

„From when is a child criminally responsible?“ Asked Robert.

 

„A: At 14, B: At 16,C: At 12, D: AT 10“

 

„Hmm, like in the laws its at 14. My option is A.“ Replied William.

 

„Are you sure?“ Asked Robert.

  
„Yes, I am“ Replied William.

 

„Computer, encircle Option A.“ Replied Robert.

 

„So, sorry to say that, but the question is right!“ Exclaimed Robert.

 

„Always joking this guy“ Replied Arthur.

 

„Now its your time Sir“ Replied Robert and looked at his Flyer.

 

„In Switzerland a teen can’t be together with someone, who's 3 years or more older than him, only if he can prove the love or....“

 

„A: If he's both are over 18, B: If both are over 12,C: If both are over 16,D: If both are over 20“

 

„Over 16, cause it makes more sense and the most are technically mature in their brain“ Replied Arthur.

 

„Nice answer“ Replied Robert. „Finale answer?“ Asked Robert.

  
„Yep, Finale Answer“ Replied Arthur.

 

„Computer, encircle Option C“ Replied Robert. „This is right!“ Exclaimed Robert and all applauded.

 

„So only one team and then we go into a break“ Replied Robert and walked to the next Team.


	10. Chapter 10

After the break and a few more questions, the game show was finished for today and they had to come on the next day at Saturday again. Jim and Principal Delmas were disqualified, because they answered some questions wrong and for the next round Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, William and Arthur stay.

Yumi was accompanying William and her children to their car and before she arrive she noted the show guy with some other workers from the game show talking.

„William and Odd have to come to the finale“ Replied Robert.

„Alright, Norbert, but what do we do with them?“ Asked a worker.

„Simple, Elyas and Nico found out which car they have and when nobody of them is there we place under the car a bomb and when they're all going home...“

„Kabum!“ Replied the worker.

„Exactly“ Replied Robert.

„Oh no, not Norbert“ Replied Yumi and ran away behind William and tripped over him.

„Ouch“ Replied William. „Is there something?“ Asked William.

„Eh I tell it later“ Replied Yumi.

„Alright“ Replied William and all entered into his car.

Meanwhile Odd was talking with Jim.

„This is my wife Samantha and that's my son Antonio“ Replied Odd.

„Nice to meet you“ Replied Jim. „And Antonio, do you like Soccer?“ Asked Jim.

„I play Soccer with Lukas, Hiro and Felix“ Replied Antonio.

„And who are they?“ Asked Jim.

„Well Lukas and Felix are Ulrich's son and Hiro is William’s son.“ Replied Odd.

„Wow, three little guys are son from two from my best athletes. Tell your friends, when they come to Kadic to join the Soccer Club“ Replied Jim.

„Okay“ Replied Antonio. „Dad, did Lukas and Felix go home?“ Asked Antonio.

„Yes, _mio figlio“_

By Ulrich.

Ulrich was driving alone with his sons home and he passed next to the Hospital, where Yuki is and stopped there in a park space. He looked at the hospital and thought if he could go in. Behind him a black Chevrolet stopped and honked. He looked back and saw William and his family. William left the car and walked to Ulrich.

„Do you want to visit her?“ Asked William and he nod.

„But, what about the kids, can they come and see her too?“ Asked Ulrich and watched them sleeping back in the car.

„Maybe it’s better if they don't go“ Replied William. „I don't know“

„Can you keep them this night at home?“ Asked Ulrich.

„I have to ask that Yumi“ Replied William and Yumi appeared.

„Ask me what?“ Asked Yumi.

„Ulrich wants to visit Yuki and he wasn't sure if he should take the kids or not“ Replied William.

„The kids can stay with us, if he wants“ Replied Yumi.

„Really, thank you“ Replied Ulrich and opened his door and the door from the back. Yumi and William took both carefully and walked to their car.

„Call us if there's something“ Replied William.

„Okay“ Replied Ulrich and walked to the hospital to the reception.

„Excuse me, can I visit my wife here at the hospital?“ Asked Ulrich.

„I'm afraid you're a little bit too late for visits“ Replied the receptionist.

„Oh“ Replied Ulrich.

„Hey I think I know you, haven't you been today on this crazy maniac game show or whatever the name is?“ Asked the receptionist.

„Yes, yes I was“ Replied Ulrich. „I want to win money and pay the operation for my wife.“ Replied Ulrich.

„Hey look if you want you can stay at night here with her“ Replied the receptionist.

„Really?“

„Yeah, I let you go for free“

„Awesome, thank you Sir“ Replied Ulrich and walked to the elevators.

„No problem“

Ulrich entered into the elevator and waited until he was in the level, where Yuki was and ran to her room. He saw her lying in her bed and walked to her bed. Yuki was sleeping and Ulrich passed his hand softly on her cheeks and she woke up.

„Ulrich?“ Asked Yuki weak.

„Hey“ Replied Ulrich.

„I saw you in the show“ Replied Yuki. „You have been great“

„Really?“ Asked Ulrich.

„Yes“ Replied Yuki.

„Where are the kids?“ Asked Yuki.

„I thought it wasn't a good idea to bring them here“ Replied Ulrich.

„Maybe you're right“

„Yuki, I'm....I'm afraid“

„Afraid of what?“ Asked Yuki.

„Of loosing you“ Replied Ulrich sad. Yuki hugged him.

„You won’t loose me, trust me“ Replied Yuki. Ulrich tried to lie next to Yuki.

„Do you have enough space?“ Asked Yuki.

„Don't worry about me“ Replied Ulrich and she giggled a bit and hugged him.

Meanwhile William and Yumi were at home and watched Lukas and Felix sleeping in a bed for guests and left the room.

„Wont they ask for Ulrich?“ Asked William.

„I don't know“ Replied Yumi and walked along with William into their room and sat down in their bed.

„Hey what, did you wanted to tell me, when you ran into me?“ Asked William.

„I don't know, If I should say, that“ Replied Yumi.

„What?“

„I think the host, wants to kill us“ Replied Yumi.

„You're crazy. Why should he do that?“

„I don't know, I think that guy is Norbert“

„Yumi, his name is Robert, you have maybe see something else and thought it was him“ Replied William.

„Okay“ Replied Yumi and lied down and William lied down too.

„Goodnight my love“ Replied William.

„Goodnight“ Replied Yumi.


	11. Chapter 11

The next Day William was with Yumi and Sissi and her son in the hospital and waited for the results.

„I thought it wouldn't take to finish their jobs until the afternoon“ Said Sissi.

„Yeah“ Replied William.

„Oh no, it’s quick“ Replied Yumi.

  


The doctor appeared with the results.

„So I've got the results and I have to say, that Sir William Dunbar is not the father of your son, Ms Delmas.“

„See“ Replied Yumi

„Good“ Replied William. „Sorry Sissi“ Replied William.

„No, I'm sorry, that I came with this idea“ Replied Sissi.

„Well.....“ Replied Yumi and two male nurses came pulling Ulrich with them.

„Noooooooooo!“ Exclaimed Ulrich. „I want to be with her!“

„What's with him?“ Asked Sissi.

„I think he wanted to stay longer with Yuki“ Replied William.

„Who's Yuki?“ Asked Sissi.

„Her wife“

„He's married?!?“ Asked Sissi.

„Yes and he also has two son, who are also twins“

„I go see, if there's something with Yuki.“ Replied Yumi and walked away.

„William, you gotta help me, I think Yuki is getting worse!“ Replied Ulrich shocked.

„I'm not a doctor and I also don't have enough money to give it to you for the operation“ Replied William.

„I really hope we can get the money in time“ Replied Ulrich.

„Hey didn't you ask Jeremie or Aelita for help?“ Asked William.

„I can’t reach them“

„Well, then let’s ask them later at the show“ Replied William.

„Good idea“ Replied Ulrich.

„And calm down, she will be fine“ Replied William. Yumi came back.

„And how is she?“ Asked Ulrich.

„I don't know, I couldn't see“ Replied Yumi. „Sorry“

„Oh“ Replied Ulrich sad.

„Ulrich, look. We all will get that money to pay the operation for Yuki, with or without that game show. Not only you care about Yuki, we all do“ Replied William and Ulrich smiled.

„So let’s go to the show, before it has a traffic jam“ Replied William and all walked away with him.

Later at the night all were standing again in the same place as yesterday ready for the next wave.

„Welcome back to our game show. As you can see, they are only three teams left and today we are going to disqualify another team“ Replied Robert. „And then tomorrow they will be only two teams“ Replied Robert. „So are you ready?“ Asked Robert and all nod.

„So, lets go to number one, Ulrich and Odd“ Replied Robert.

„So if you two get it right, you win 5000€“ Replied Robert.

„Cool“ Replied Odd.

„So the question is about cars..“

„Oh“ Replied Odd interested.

„So which of these following cars is a french car?“ Asked Robert.

„A: Fiat, B: Renault, C: BMW, D: Ford

„Its easy, the Renault, here in Paris is also an old Renault Factory“ Replied Odd and then whispered to Ulrich. „You know the factory where Lyoko is“ Whispered Odd.

„Final answer?“ Asked Robert.

„Yeah“ Replied Odd.

„Computer encircle Option B.“ Said Robert and the Computer did it and showed it on the big monitor and on Odd and Ulrich's monitor.

„My dear boys, your question is right!“ Exclaimed Robert and all applauded.

„So the next Question. In which City has the fastest cars in the world as Police cars?

„A: Dubai,B: Paris,C: Mumbai,D: Moscow

„Its Dubai“ Replied Ulrich. „I was once there and they had Lamborghini, Bugattis, it was amazing“ Replied Ulrich.

„You even knew some brands, so I got to say that the question is right AND that you earned some extra cash for the brands“ Replied Robert. „Well for saying them“

„You guys won 5500€“

„Cool, see Ulrich now we got 7500€“ Replied Odd.

„Actually, 7250, I had to pay to see Yuki“ Replied Ulrich.

„Didn't you say, the guy let you in for free?“ Asked Odd. Robert walked to Jeremie and Aelita.

„So the Belpois`“ Replied Robert and took a flyer and read it.

„Oh, in this here you can win a Toyota Prius Hybrid“

„Wow“ Replied Aelita.

„So are you ready for the questions?“ Asked Robert and both nod.

„Good, this questions come from sports“ Replied Robert.

„Oh oh“ Replied Jeremie.

„So where was the sport Soccer found?“ Asked Robert.

„A: China, B: Japan,C: Germany,D: England.“

„I think its England“ Replied Jeremie.

„Are you sure?“ Asked Robert.

„No, I think it was Germany“ Said Jeremie.

„Final answer?“

„Yep“ Replied Jeremie.

„Sorry to say that, but the questions is wrong. A was the right Option“

„Oh“ Replied Jeremie.

„So then's up to you Aelita, Replied Robert.

„Where will be the next Europe Cup Championship?“

„A: Canada, B: France, C: Russia, D: Germany“

„Ehm, I think its.....C.“ Replied Aelita.

„Are you sure?“ Asked Robert.

„I think so“ Replied Aelita.

„Aelita I gotta say that the answer is totally.....not right“ Replied Robert.

„Oh“ Replied Aelita sad.

„You will have more luck in the next round“ Replied Robert and walked to Arthur and William.

„So our two law-experts“ Replied Robert.

„Your questions come from music“

„Nice“ Replied William.

„Johnny Lemon, Band member from the Ladybugs married a woman from another country. Which was it?“ Asked Robert.

„A: Thailand, B: Vietnam, C: Japan, D: Taiwan“

„Hmm, It’s C. Japan“ Replied William.

„Are you Sure?“

„Yes“

„Tell me, how do you know that it is that?“ Asked Robert.

„Got a Japanese and smart wife?“ Replied William and the people laughed and Yumi smiled.

„Computer encircle Option C“ Said Robert.

„Well, then I have to say, your wife is right and yes, you're answer is right!“ Exclaimed Robert and all Applauded.

„Talking about wife, where's Gloria?“ Asked William.

„She has night shift“

„Oh, night shift“ Replied William. „Yumi's less favorite part of her job“

„Are you two ready?“ Asked Robert.

„Yep“ Replied Arthur.

„In which language is the song _Gangnam Style?“_

„A: Spanish, B: Japanese, C: Korean, D: Chinese“

„It’s C, for Korean“ Replied Arthur.

„Finale Answer or not?“

„It’s finale answer“

„Computer, encircle Option C“ Said Robert. „And again, you team gets a point“ Replied Robert. „It’s right“ Replied Robert and they became applause.

Meanwhile at Yumi's parents house, Willamina, Hiro and Yuna were watching TV.

„Yeah go Dad“ Replied Hiro and Yumi's mother Akiko appeared.

„What are you watching?“ Asked Akiko.

„My dad is on TV“ Replied Hiro.

„Oh, it’s on TV?“ Asked Akiko.

„Yes“ Replied Hiro.

„And tomorrow mom and dad takes us there again“ Replied Willamina.

„Oh, that's nice“ Replied Akiko.

Back to the game show. Jeremie and Aelita were disqualified and they were walking with Yumi.

„Well, that guy looks really not like a game show host, some questions I had were actually right, but he signalized it wrong“ Said Jeremie to Yumi.

„Yes and yesterday, when I walked next to the tent of the workers, he said he wanted to place a bomb in my car“ Said Yumi.

„Why does he want to do that?“ Asked Jeremie.

„My oldest daughter Willamina was once kidnapped by him and he said he would hurt her if we wouldn't bring him money or his ex-girlfriend back to him“ Replied Yumi. „He busted him and he ended up landing in the prison and...“

„He wants to take revenge or something?“

„That's the only thing I can imagine“ Replied Yumi and then they were in the near of the tent and heard Norbert aka Robert and some co-workers talking.

„Wait“ Said Yumi and stopped there and tried to listen to them.

„Norbert today only Odds car came, Williams car wasn't here“

„Hmm, have you seen there another car you haven't seen yesterday?“ Asked Norbert.

„Hmm, well there was a white Porsche, a black Bentley, a red Alpha Romeo...“

„I bet he came with the Bentley“

„How?“

„When I kidnapped his daughter I had stole that car“

„Aha“

„So how's the bomb going, Nico?“ Asked Norbert.

„Bad, I couldn't finish it today, I think I won’t finish two bombs until tomorrow night“ Said a guy.

„Hmm, alright Nico. If you only finish a bomb, stick it on Williams Chevrolet, so far I heard he wanted to take his family with him“

„Man, isn't it hard to kill his family“

„Hey, because of him I landed in the prison“

„Was he your lawyer?“ Asked Nico.

„No, and I already told you why I wanted to kill him and Odd and now I choose him, because.....you know what“

„Okay boss“ Replied Nico.

„Come, we have to go and tell that William“ Replied Yumi and pulled Aelita and Jeremie with her. William was waiting in front of his Bentley for Yumi. He saw Yumi, Aelita and Jeremie coming into his direction.

„There you are“ Said William.

„William please you have to believe in us“ Said Yumi and Jeremie and Aelita started to look at his car for anything suspicious.

„What?“ Asked William.

„Norbert want to put a bomb in our car and kill us“ Replied Yumi.

„Again, that's not Norbert, that's Robert. Ro-bert“ Said William.

„You have to believe in me, Jeremie, Aelita, tell him, what you heard“

„She's right, I also heard them talking“ Said Jeremie.

„They want to kill your family, because he was in Jail“ Said Aelita.

„William, believe in me I heard that“ Said Yumi.

„I don't know, aren't your jealous or something, because I'm winning or something?“ Asked William.

„Why should I be jealous if I'm telling you the truth?“ Asked Yumi a little bit loud.

„Oh oh“ Replied William.

„I'm trying to say you, that the guy who's doing the show is our enemy“

„Yumi, look if it is because, Jeremie and Aelita were disqualified...“

„It’s not because of that, it’s.....why don't you believe in me?“ Asked Yumi.

„Hey if it is because of Yuki, I will let Ulrich win or if I win I give Ulrich the money to pay the operation for her and...

„William please....ugh“ Replied Yumi and walked to the entrance of the car.

„Yumi?“ Asked William.

„It’s not worth to talk about it with you“

„Come on Yumi, we cant talk about it“ Replied William and entered into the car along with Yumi.

„No I said it’s not worth“ Said Yumi and William sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

It was almost midnight and Ulrich was with Jeremie and Aelita in front of the Hospital counting money.

„8500€“ Replied Ulrich.

„Wish we had only more 1500€“ Said Aelita.

„Did you already ask William and Yumi?“ Asked Jeremie.

„No“ Replied Ulrich.

„Then ask them, they might have at least a little bit money“ Said Aelita.

„Okay“ Replied Ulrich and took his phone and tried to call him.

Meanwhile...

„Please Yumi, tell it“ Replied William.

„You will keep saying, that that's not Norbert“ Replied Yumi.

„No I wont, Just prove me, that it is him“

„Grrr“ Replied Yumi and lied down under her cover.

„Okay, okay, you don't need to prove me anything“ Replied William and Yumi said nothing. William placed his hand on her shoulder.

„I’m sorry, Yumi“ Replied William and Yumi took Williams hand away from her. William sighed and lied down on his bed. Williams phone started to ring.

„And shut the phone down“ Replied Yumi and William stood up and walked to a commode, where his phone of and took it.

„Ulrich, why so late?“ Asked William. „Hmm, I think I only got 950€“ Replied William and behind him Yumi appeared and took him the phone away.

„What is it Ulrich?“ Asked Yumi. „Alright, we give you 800€, cause I still need a little bit money for shopping food and all that. Alright. William will bring it to you. Bye“ Said Yumi and turned the phone off.

„William“ Replied Yumi and he was already dressed and ready to bring Ulrich the money.

„Here take the money and bring it to Ulrich“ Replied Yumi.

„Okay, baby“ Replied William and took the money. „See you later“ Replied William and wanted to give Yumi a peck, but she refused it.

William sighed and walked stairs down and went out. Yumi sat down on the bed thinking, why she's being a little bit rude with William. Yuna later entered into Yumi's room and walked to Yumi.

„Yuna, what are you doing here?“ Asked Yumi.

„Are you angry with daddy?“ Asked Yuna. Yumi took her in her arms.

„No, we had just a little…. a little too loud talk, just that“ Replied Yumi.

„Does Daddy love you?“ Asked Yuna.

„Of course he loves me. He loves me so much as I do“ Replied Yumi.

„Where did Daddy go?“ Asked Yuna.

„He went bring Ulrich a little bit money to pay for Yuki's operation“

„What's an operation?“

„It’s when you're sick or have something broken, the doctor has to do an operation, so that you feel better“

„Oh“ Replied Yuna interested.

„Come get some sleep“ Replied Yumi and walked with her to her room.

„Do you tomorrow make cookies?“ Asked Yuna.

„Maybe, I have to see if I got time for it“ Replied Yumi and kept walking with her.

  


Meanwhile William arrived at the hospital and parked his car on a park spot and walked to Ulrich, who was in the front of the hospital.  
„Hey, I got the money“ Replied William.

„Only 700€, then I can pay the operation“ Replied Ulrich.

„That's great“ Replied William.

„Hey, was there something with Yumi, she sounded a little bit angry“

„She says, that the show moderator is Norbert, you know, that guy, who kidnapped Willamina“ Said William.

„Hmm, now that you say that, in someway he almost looks like Norbert, only his name is Robert and he looks through his facial hair very different“ Replied Ulrich.

„Mmm, do you think Yumi is right with that he wants to kill me?“ Asked William.

„Ehm I don't know, why should he do that, if we are in his show and were winning?“ Asked Ulrich.

„Yumi said he wants to place a bomb in my car“

„Well I don't know, you have to talk with her about it“

„Well I tried, but she thinks its not worth“

„Try to talk with her tomorrow, maybe then she talks with you“ Replied Ulrich.

„Alright“ Replied William.

„So see you tomorrow at the show“ Replied William and entered into his car.

„Bye“ Replied Ulrich and looked to the hospital.

William later arrived at home and lied down on his bed next to Yumi. Yumi was sleeping to Williams direction and William leaned his forehead on Yumi's, but she felt it and turned herself to the other direction. William decided to let her sleep and closed his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

In the Afternoon all were in the Crazy Maniac Game Show and William was with Arthur now place two and Ulrich and Odd still in Place 1.

„Hey where's Yumi?“ Asked Arthur, didn't she finished working yet?“ Asked Arthur.

„I don't know“ Replied William and looked back and saw only his kids.

„Had you two a fight or something?“ Asked Arthur.

„She told me, that Robert was the one guy, who kidnapped Willamina and now he wants to kill me“ Replied William. „And I didn't believe on her“

„Oh“

„And tomorrow in the morning as I was sleeping she pecked me saying that she loved me and all that and I also fell something wet“ Replied William.

„Your dreamed about her last night?“ Asked Arthur joking.

„No, I mean like a tear I felt on my cheek.“

„Hmm, I don't know“ Replied Arthur.

„You know what, I'm going to see if she's here“ Replied William and walked away from Arthur.

„And see, where Robert is, he's 5 Minutes late“ Replied Arthur and William passed by his kids.

„Ill be right back.....Where Willamina?“ Asked William.

„She went looking for mom“ Replied Hiro. William walked out of the show and saw Willamina looking to somewhere shocked.

„Willamina, what's going...“ Asked William and looked to the same direction and saw a guy holding Yumi and holding a knife on her face.

„Yumi!“ Exclaimed William.

„Don't move!“ Replied the guy. „Or your wife is done“ Replied the guy.

„Don't worry about me“ Replied Yumi.

„Ahhhh!“ Exclaimed Lily, Aelita and Jeremie's daughter and the guy looked at her. William ran and pulled the knife away from Yumi and throw it against a wall.

„Ha!“ Replied William and Yumi ran to Lily.

„Ran back to your parents“ Replied Yumi and Lily ran away. William ran to Yumi.

„Are you okay?“ Asked William.

„Yes, I'm fine“ Replied Yumi.

„I'm so sorry, that I didn't believe in you“ Replied William.

„It’s okay, it ...“ Replied Yumi.

„Mom!“ Exclaimed Willamina as Robert hold her.

„Norbert, let my daughter go“ Replied William.

„Oh you already know who I am. Oh yes of course your wife spied on me“ Replied Norbert angry.

„Yes, but we know it too“ Replied Odd and appeared along with Ulrich, Jeremie Arthur and Samantha.

„Oh Samantha“ Replied Norbert. „Nice to see you again“

„You make me sick, Norbert“ Replied Samantha.

„Let the girl go“ Replied Ulrich.

„No“

„You let the girl go you son of a...“ Replied Ulrich and wanted to take Willamina out of Norbert's arms, but fails and Norbert ran away.

„Oh no“ Replied Yumi and she, Ulrich and William ran after Norbert.

„Arthur, you stay here with Jeremie and Aelita and take care of the kids, that no one of them gets kidnapped or anything more, I go with Samantha behind the others“ Replied Odd and ran with Samantha away.

William arrived at the park spots for the cars and saw Willamina in the back of his Chevrolet.

„Willamina!“ Said William and ran to the car.

„Daddy drive me home!“ Exclaimed Willamina.

„I do, I do!“ Said William and started the car and drove away. Meanwhile on the streets Yumi and the others appeared and saw William driving away. From the side appeared Willamina.

„Hi mom“ Replied Willamina.

„Sweetie are you okay?“ Asked Willamina.

„Yes and why did dad enter in our car thinking a weird puppet in the back was me?“ Asked Willamina and Yumi just realized, what it could be and ran to her Bentley. Samantha followed her.

„Yumi, what's going on?“ Asked Samantha.

„The puppet, I think the puppet is the bomb“ Replied Yumi and entered into the car.

„Oh no and now what?“ Asked Samantha.

„I have to warn him about it“ Replied Yumi and drove the car backwards to the others.

„Guys, we have to warn William, that in his car there is a bomb“

„Really?“ Asked Odd and Samantha entered into Yumi's car.

„Just lets go!“ Replied Yumi and drove behind William.

„What are we all looking at, lets go“ Replied Odd and all ran to their cars.

Meanwhile William entered into a highway and the puppet was saying the whole time daddy.

„Willamina, we are safe, please calm down“ Replied William and looked back and as he saw back he noted that it was a puppet with a voice recorder on it.

„What the fuck?“ Replied William. William noted some covers on the backseat and from there then appeared Norbert with a gun and pointed to his head.

„Hello, remember me?“ Asked Norbert. Meanwhile Yumi was also in the highway and followed Williams Chevrolet so fast the car could go.

„What do you want from me?“ Asked William a little bit afraid of the gun.

„I just want revenge“

„You want to take revenge on me?“

„Yes“

„Why?“

„Because of you I didn't get Samantha back and I spent years in a prison“

„And what about the game show?“ Asked William.

„Everybody needs money, and I thought if I invited you and your friends to the show I could simply place on your cars a bomb to kill you“

„You placed a bomb in my car?“ Asked William.

„Yes and if you don't die this way, then have we to die both the explosive way“ Said Norbert in a terrific way. Behind William and Norbert Yumi appeared with the coupé and honked. William and Norbert looked back and saw Yumi.

„Yumi, no it’s too dangerous!“ Exclaimed William.

„Well, lets give her a warning shout“ Replied Norbert and pointed with the gun to Yumi.

In Yumi's car.

„Yumi watch out, Norbert wants to shout us“ Replied Samantha.

„That's his problem“ Replied Yumi.

Back to William Norbert was ready to pull the trigger.

„No!“ Exclaimed William and hold Norbert's arms and he shout on his leg.

„Ouch!“ Exclaimed Norbert. William had the gun and threw it out of the window.

„Shit are you alright?“ Asked William and Norbert punched William in his face.

„Ouch!“ Replied William and his car lost control and drove then on the off road.

„Oh no William“ Replied Yumi and followed the car off road.

Meanwhile Odd and the others were driving behind Yumi and noted she out of the road. They passed fast next to a police car and the police started to pursue him.

„Police!“ Replied the police. Odd drove next to the Police car.

„Excuse me officer, I'm following that black SUV, because it has a bomb and I want to save my friend from the car.“ Said Odd.

„And in the car is also that moderator Robert, which isn't his real name, is in there too and wants to kill his friend.“ Said Jeremie.

„Alright, I'm going to warn some other units“ Replied the officer.“But be carefully with the other drivers.

„Alright“ Replied Odd. Back to Yumi the Radio let a news run.

„ _Urgent message, a black Chevrolet Suburban has an implanted bomb in it. Last seen was it on the Highway Bridge over the Seine River“_

Meanwhile William and Norbert were back on the Highway and followed by Yumi.

William and Norbert were fighting in the car and the car was driving to every sides.

„Take that“ Said Norbert and punched William again on his face and he land on the steering wheel and the car drove right out of the highways and was driving again off road. Yumi followed the Chevrolet.

„Oh no there's a cliff“ Replied Samantha.

„William, watch out!“ Exclaimed Yumi.

Back to Norbert and William. William punched Norbert one in the face and he fell back on the backseat. William looked in front and saw the cliff.

„Oh oh“ Replied William. Norbert stood up and had a controller with a red button on it.

„William“ Replied Norbert and William looked back and saw the controller.

„When I click on this button the bomb will go on and explode“ Replied Norbert.

„Don't do that“ Said William.

„Why shouldn't I do that?“ Asked Norbert.

„Look Norbert I'm very sorry, that you had to be in Prison for a long time and that now Samantha is married to Odd and has a family.“

„Did you just apologize me?“ Asked Norbert.

„Yeah“

„Hmm you know what?“ Asked Norbert.

„What?“

„I'm still going to kill you“ Replied Norbert.

„Of course….“ Replied William.

„Any last words?“ Asked Norbert.

„Yes, goodbye“ Replied William.

  


Back to Yumi, she saw the car going through bushes and falling down the cliffs. The car exploded and Yumi broke with the car.

„WILLIAM!“ Exclaimed Yumi loud. She and Samantha were shocked about the explosion. Yumi ran out and ran to the direction, where the car felt.

„William, William, William!“ Exclaimed Yumi and arrived at the cliff and looked down and saw the Chevrolet burning.

„Noooohoohooo!“ Cried Yumi and started to cry. Samantha walked to Yumi.

„I called the Air Rescue, they will be so fast they can here“ Replied Samantha.

„But William died!“Exclaimed Yumi and kept crying. Samantha felt sorry for Yumi and sat down next to her and tried to comfort her. Behind them Odd arrived with the others and some Police cars and left their cars.

„And what happened?“ Asked Ulrich.

„The car fell down and exploded“ Said Samantha.

„Oh no“ Said Ulrich

„He died?“ Asked Jeremie.

„Yeah, it looks like“ Said Samantha.

„Man, I didn't pee since I arrived at the show“ Replied Odd and walked into the bush.

„Ouch“ Replied Odd and fell in the bush down.

„Hey there's something in the bush“ Said Odd. „Something human-like“ Said Odd. Two cops took their guns and pointed to the bush.

„Pull it out“ Replied a cop and Odd pulled it out of the bush.

„Hey let my legs go“ Replied it.

„Ah it’s alive?“ Screamed Odd and jumped out of the bush.

„Was that William?“ Asked Ulrich.

„William?“ Asked Yumi. The person came out of the bush and it was William.

„Damn my head hurts“ Replied William and scratched the back of his head.

„William!“ Exclaimed all and hugged him.

„Buddy you're alive!“ Replied Odd.

„How did you escape the explosion?“ Asked Ulrich.

„Yeah, how?“ Asked Samantha.

„Well, the door wasn't locked so I opened it and jumped out and the car fell the cliff down with Norbert.“ Answered William.

„So only Norbert died?“ Asked Odd.

„I don't know, he could have survived“ Said William.

„Let me pass“ Said Yumi and passed through Odd and Ulrich.

„Yumi“ Replied William.

„You're alive!“ Replied Yumi and hugged him.

„Hey baby how are you?“ Asked William.

„I have never been better“ Replied Yumi. „How did you get out of the car?“ Asked Yumi.

„By opening the door?“ Said William joking.

„I'm so happy you're still here“ Replied Yumi and hugged him again.

„Me too“ Replied William and gave her a peck on her cheeks.

„Look the air-rescue is here“ Replied Ulrich.

„And there's a firefighter helicopter“ Replied Odd.

„Poor Norbert, he didn't deserve an end like that“ Said Yumi.

„And my Chevrolet too“ Replied William and Yumi laughed.

„We still got the Bentley, you should be happier, that you don't lost them, only it has some scratches.“ Said Yumi and all walked back to their cars.

„Well the body spray painter can paint it, but then we gotta pay“ Said William.

„Talking about pay, I still don't have enough money to pay for Yuki's operation“ Said Ulrich.

„Talking about pay, I found this box in the bush with money in it“ Replied William and opened it.

„Wow, there's a lot of 500€ notes“ Said Ulrich.

„Well, I don't know what to do with it, so I think I will give it to you to pay Yuki's operation.“

„Really?“ Asked Ulrich.

„Yes and now go and pay for it“

„Thanks William, I will never forget that what you did“

„That I found that in the bush, eh, I would prefer to found this always in bushes or under the Christmas trees“ Replied William and all laughed.

„I wished that too“ Replied Odd and the other laughed again.


	14. Chapter 14

Ulrich paid Yuki's operation and was waiting at the hospital for her. She left the room and walked to him.

„And how are you feeling?“ Asked Ulrich.

„I have never been better“ Replied Yuki.

„Good“ Said Ulrich and Yuki kissed him.

„Hey I couldn't watch the show with you, what happened. I heard that the moderator died“

„You know the show moderator was Norbert“

„Norbert?“ Asked Yuki surprised.

„Yeah, he wanted to kill William, but he could get out of the car before it exploded“

„So and where did you get the money?“ Asked Yuki.

„William found it and gave it to me to pay the operation. It was exactly 10000€ and the rest, that I borrowed from my friends I paid them back“

„That's good“

„Yeah“ Said Ulrich and he accompanied her to the exit of the hospital and left.

„Hey we should go one day to the beach“ Sad Yuki.

A few years later William was with his family, Ulrich's family, Odd and Jeremie's family at a beach in Saint Tropez.

Ulrich was playing with Odd, their kids and Hiro Soccer. Yuki was sitting with Samantha, Aelita, Jeremie, William and Yumi and watching them play. Willamina and Lily were playing in the water and the younger kids were building a sand castle.

„William look“ Said Yumi and William looked at Yumi watching her belly. She was pregnant and her belly was round. „It’s kicking“ Replied Yumi and William touched it and felt the kicks.

„Aww“ Replied William. „She wants to go swim too“ Replied William and Yumi lied her head on his shoulder.

„Man what a wonderful day“ Said William.

„Yes, you're right“ Said Yuki.

„Ugh“ Yawned William and lied down.

„Tired huh?“ Asked Yumi and lied down too.

„Just because of the trip“ Said William.

„Well, we have four nights here at the hotel you can sleep there enough“ Giggled Yumi. A ball flew to Williams direction.

„Four!“ Exclaimed Odd and William catches the ball.

„It’s _Look out_ or for golf its _fore“_ Said William.

„Okay, hey come play with us“ Said Odd.

„Why?“ Asked William.

„I don't know, for me it looks like you're a ladies man“ Replied Odd and the girls laughed.“

„Yeah me AND Jeremie“

„Oh sorry Jeremie, come play with us too“

„No“ Said Jeremie.

„Come so the Teams are equal“ Said Odd.

„Alright, I go“ Replied William. „Come Jeremie“ Said William and he and Jeremie walked to Odd and build a team and started to play.

„I'm thinking in putting Hiro into the Soccer club at the Kadic. What do you think?“ Asked Yumi.

„I think it’s a good idea, I will also think in putting Lukas and Felix there.“

„Jim would be happy in having them“

„Who's Jim?“ Asked Yuki.

„The coach“

„I think he was Ulrich's Pencak Silat coach“

„Yes, mines too“ Replied Yumi and kept watching the other playing Soccer and had to giggle as Odd tripped over the ball.


End file.
